Bintang
by Dae Uchiha
Summary: Bintang itu penuh harapan. Kamu pasti tau rumor tentang bintang jatuh, kan? Bintang jatuh yang katanya bisa ngabulin satu permohonan. Kalau aku lebih suka bikin perumpamaan 'satu bintang untuk satu harapan.'/Oneshoot/SasuSaku inside/RnR, please?


Bintang itu penuh harapan. Kamu pasti tau rumor tentang bintang jatuh, kan? Bintang jatuh yang katanya bisa ngabulin satu permohonan. Kalau aku lebih suka bikin perumpamaan 'satu bintang untuk satu harapan.' Menitipkan satu harapan kita pada bintang, sementara kita berusaha mewujudkan harapan itu. Ngebiarin bintang itu ngejaga harapan kita, sampai suatu saat kita ngambil harapan itu balik.

**.**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Dae Uchiha present**

**Bintang**

**©2011**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: OOC maybe, AU, Typo(s), Miss-Typo, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**Fic ini spesial aku persembahkan untuk author-author, readers, reviewers, maupun silent readers yang udah baca fic aku lainnya. Makasih buat kalian yang mau nerima aku sebagai bagian dari FNI, maklum aku masih newbie disini...**

**Makasih buat semua yang udah baca and review fic aku, udah ngasih aku kesempatan utk nyalurin semua ide aku lewat FNI.**

**Enjoy it!**

**.**

"Arghh! Bantuin aku dong, Sasuke!" seorang gadis berambut pink menghempaskan diri di kasur yang berukuran king size. Ia meraih guling dengan sarung bermotif kotak-kotak hitam-putih, memeluk guling itu erat.

"Hn. Kamu bisa kerjain sendiri kan?" sahut pemuda berambut raven yang sedang asyik dengan laptopnya di meja belajar. Seperti biasa, main game.

"Nggak. Nggak. Nggak!" Sakura memekik dengan suara rendah, terdengar frustasi. "Aku bener-bener kena WB sekarang!" gadis itu membenamkan kepalanya pada guling.

"Kamu kenapa kena WB disaat kayak gini?" suara Sasuke yang tetap datar dan kalem menyahut, di telinga Sakura suara itu terdengar seperti tuduhan.

"Mana aku tahu! Tanya aja sama Kami-sama!" Sakura memberengut, kesal. Ia bangun, melangkah menuju meja belajar sang pacar. Berdiri disamping Sasuke, ia mengobrak-abrik buku-buku yang tersusun disana.

"Cari apa?" tanya Sasuke yang jengah dengan kelakuan Sakura. Mau tak mau ia melirik sang pacar.

"Cari tugasmu lah. Aku mau salin." Sahut Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangan. "Dimana sih?"

"Aku belum buat, Sakura."

Satu kalimat itu sukses membuat Sakura mendengus kesal. "Cih, gimana sih? Kamu kan juara umum, Sasuke..." ia sedikit merajuk. Kebiasaannya jika ada sesuatu yang ia inginkan.

"Kamu yang penulis kan, Sakura." Lagi-lagi Sasuke menjawab dengan nada datar yang sama. Matanya masih terfokus pada game di laptopnya.

"Arghh..." Sakura mengacak-ngacak rambut pinknya yang terbingkai bando berwarna biru. Wajahnya terlihat kecewa. "Kamu jahat!"

Cklek...

Pintu kamar yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatian Sakura. Itachi nyengir dengan tampang tak bersalahnya.

"Ups... maaf, niisan kira Sasuke ngelakuin hal yang buruk sama kamu. Lagian kenapa teriak-teriak sih imouto? Abis piip sama Sasuke ya?" ia menyebut 'piip' dengan suara yang hampir mirip desahan, diarahkannya mata onyxnya pada Sasuke yang masih terlihat tidak peduli. "Hati-hati lho Sakura, gitu-gitu Sasuke ganas juga!" diiringi dengan kedipan matanya yang jahil.

Kalimat yang sukses membuat Sakura melempar satu buku tebal bertitle Harry Potter yang kebetulan sedang ia pegang.

"Niisan tuh yang mesum!"

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura, siswi kelas 2-2 KSHS. Gadis yang periang dan ramah, namun bisa menjadi mengerikan saat ia marah. Ia ketua ekskul jurnalistik, dan aktif dalam bidang menulis cerpen, puisi dan yang semacamnya. Sudah dua tahun ini ia berpacaran dengan Uchiha Sasuke, juara umum sekaligus 'pangeran' KSHS. Sasuke adalah teman satu kelasnya, sekaligus teman dekatnya sejak Elementary School. Itulah yang membuatnya dekat dengan anggota keluarga Uchiha yang lain, termasuk memanggil Itachi dengan sebutan 'niisan', dan tak segan memanggil Mikoto dan Fugaku dengan sebutan 'kaasan' dan 'tousan'.

Entah kenapa mereka bisa jadian, saat ini hal itu masih jadi misteri. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka berdua mau menceritakan momen yang biasanya menjadi momen paling manis diantara sepasang kekasih itu.

Yang jelas, sikap Sasuke yang melunak saat bersama Sakura sudah cukup membuktikan mereka mempunyai hubungan yang spesial. Walau sikap itu harus diiringi dengan tangisan fansgirl Sasuke yang memang masuk dalam daftar orang terlebay sedunia. Ah, lupakan saja mereka, mereka tak punya andil dalam hubungan kedua orang remaja itu—jika selama seminggu mereka mencoba menggoyahkan hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura tak masuk hitungan.

Yah... namanya juga cinta.

.

.

.

Mereka sedang berjalan di koridor utama, menuju kelas mereka. Sakura berjalan dengan kedua tangan dilipat didada, ekspresi wajahnya masih merengut. Sasuke berjalan santai, kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke saku celananya. Mereka berjalan dalam diam, sampai...

"Sasuke..." ternyata Sakura belum kapok untuk merajuk pada Sasuke, padahal ia tahu betul respon yang akan dikeluarkan sang pacar. Paling hanya satu kata sederhana seperti—

"Hn?"

Tuh kan.

"Ayolah, Sasuke. Sekali ini aku mohon padamu... kerjain tugasku. Ya, please?" Sakura menangkupkan kedua tangannya di dada dengan sikap memelas. "Tenggang waktunya besok kan? Aku belum punya ide sama sekali."

"Tidak." Tolak Sasuke tegas. "Begini saja, aku akan membantumu mencari ide." Lanjut Sasuke ketika melihat mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca—akting buatan yang ternyata mampu meluluhkan sang Uchiha.

"Eh? Benarkah?" dengan cepat binar terlihat pada emerald itu, aktingnya lenyap tak bersisa.

"Hn."

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Sakura, masih belum mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Sasuke.

"Kita lakukan sesuatu yang berbeda dari kebiasaan."

Hm, melakukan hal yang berbeda untuk mencari ide? Sepertinya menarik. "Seperti apa? Melihat bintang?" usul Sakura spontan. Ia memang penyuka bintang, dan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan alam.

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke kalem.

.

.

.

Dan sesuai dengan persetujuan mereka, Sakura dan Sasuke pergi ke salah satu bukit terdekat di Konoha, ingin melihat bintang dengan mata telanjang. Sakura membawa sebuah buku tebal—ensiklopedia tentang bintang yang diambilnya dari lemari buku milik Sasuke. Meski ia sering mengaku sebagai pecinta alam, namun ia sama sekali tak pernah berniat untuk membaca sebuah buku tebal berjudul ensiklopedia demi menambah pengetahuannya tentang bintang. Ia hanya suka membaca buku-buku tipis seperti manga, dan mungkin buku paling tebal yang pernah dibacanya adalah seri kelima Harry Potter—Harry Potter and The Order of The Phoenix.

Suasana benar-benar sunyi, jam tangan yang di pakai Sasuke sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan kurang tigapuluh lima menit. Angin musim panas yang lembab dan kering benar-benar membuat gerah. Sakura bersyukur ia mengenakan kemeja tipis berbahan katun dan rok pendek diatas lutut. Udara benar-benar tidak bisa diajak berkompromi.

Duduk di hamparan rumput, mereka masih saling terdiam. Sakura masih memandang langit musim panas, dihiasi bintang-bintang bertebaran di langit yang cerah tanpa awan.

"Aku menyesal mengajakmu kesini," suara Sasuke yang datar dan rendah terdengar seperti menggerutu.

"Aku lebih menyesal," balas Sakura tak mau kalah. "Hanya demi tugas bodoh Kurenai-sensei dan penyakit WB-ku, aku harus pergi ke sebuah bukit pada malam musim panas yang gerah atas saran dari seorang pacar yang kucintai. Terima kasih," kata gadis itu sarkatik. Ia merebahkan diri di atas permadani rumput tersebut.

Sasuke mengikuti Sakura, membaringkan tubuh disamping kanan pacarnya. "Hercules," katanya datar, memandang langit kelam.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti, tangannya bergerak, hendak membuka ensiklopedia tebal itu, jika saja sebuah tangan lain tak menahannya. Sasuke mengambil buku itu dan meletakkannya disamping tubuhnya yang tak terjangkau oleh Sakura.

"Hei, aku ingin cari tau!" protes Sakura. "Aku sama sekali tak mengerti arti ucapanmu. Memang kamu pikir ini Yunani, pake bilang Hercules segala! Kamu nggak bakal mau ngomong artinya ke aku, kan?"

"Hercules, salah satu rasi bintang yang terlihat pada bulan Juli, paling terang terlihat jam sembilan malam. Yah... ini belum jam sembilan sih. Rasi bintang ini adalah rasi bintang kelima terbesar di langit. Kamu tau legenda tanabata kan? Rasi bintang Aquila dan Lyra berbatasan sama rasi ini. Emang sih nggak ada sejarah heboh yang berhubungan sama rasi ini, tapi itu,"—Sasuke menunjuk bintang terang yang berwarna kuning—"itu Beta Herculis, bintang paling terang dalam rasi Hercules. Beta Herculis, bahasa Yunaninya Kornephoros, yang artinya pembawa keberuntungan."

"Wow..." Sakura berdecak kagum. "Nggak kusangka kamu tau banyak. Ya... aku sih paling taunya Hikoboshi sama Orihime aja. Tapi kan tanabata udah lewat. Jadi..." Sakura meringis.

"Kenapa kamu suka bintang?"

"Eh?" Sakura cukup terkejut atas pertanyaan tiba-tiba Sasuke. "Banyak alasan sih..." ia berpikir sejenak. "Pertama dan yang paling utama, bintang itu mancarin sinarnya sendiri. Ia tegar, bersinar tulus walau sinar itu kecil—bahkan kadang redup. Ia tak pernah lelah, walau orang memandangnya dengan sebelah mata. Ia akan terus bersinar, sampai sinar itu menghilang.

Yang kedua, bintang itu penuh harapan. Kamu pasti tau rumor tentang bintang jatuh, kan? Bintang jatuh yang katanya bisa ngabulin satu permohonan. Kalau aku lebih suka bikin perumpamaan 'satu bintang untuk satu harapan.' Menitipkan satu harapan kita pada bintang, sementara kita berusaha mewujudkan harapan itu. Ngebiarin bintang itu ngejaga harapan kita, sampai suatu saat kita ngambil harapan itu balik." Sakura terdiam sejenak. Tangannya terulur ke atas, berusaha menelusuri jejak-jejak kerlipan bintang di langit luas.

"Ketiga, bintang itu selalu ada di langit. Pagi, siang, malam. Meski waktu pagi dan siang bintang nggak kelihatan, toh bintang tetep bersinar. Meski pada waktu bulan mati langit jadi gelap, tapi bintang tetep ada kan? Ngegantiin sinar bulan, dan bikin langit tetep bercahaya. Sekali lagi—bintang itu tegar."

Sakura menarik napas, kemudian tertawa kecil. "Kayaknya aku kebanyakan ngomong ya?"

"Nggak kok." Sasuke terdiam lama sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, "Idenya udah dapat?"

Sakura berpikir lagi. Ide? "Ah! Iya! Aku udah dapat kok ide untuk puisinya. Thanks ya Sasuke-kun!" Sakura tersenyum senang.

"Hn." Sasuke berguling ke kiri, menumpukan berat badannya pada kedua tangannya dan kakinya. Menjaga jarak agar badannya tak bersentuhan dengan sang gadis.

"Eeh? Sasuke-kun?" bisik Sakura ragu. "Umm..." Sakura bingung harus berkata apa dalam jarak sedekat ini. Hembusan napas Sasuke menerpa wajahnya, aroma maskulin cowok itu juga membuatnya sedikit pusing.

Mata kelam itu menatap emerald Sakura. Membuyarkan semua perkataan gadis itu. Dan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, bibir Sasuke menyapu bibir Sakura lembut. Melumatnya perlahan.

Di bawah kerlipnya bintang Beta Her, Sakura melakukan ciuman pertamanya dengan Sasuke. Tepat jam sembilan malam, saat rasi Hercules bersinar paling terang.

Sayangnya momen itu tak berlangsung lama, karena tiba-tiba Sakura teringat perkataan Itachi-niisan.

_Hati-hati lho, gitu-gitu Sasuke ganas juga!_

Satu perkataan yang sukses membuat Sakura menghentikan ciuman mereka.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke, ada nada menuntut yang tak terlalu kentara dalam suaranya. Ia menunduk, menatap Sakura. Bibirnya kembali mendekat, namun Sakura memalingkan wajah, memperlihatkan pipinya yang bersemu tak terlihat dalam keremangan.

"Mmm... aku harus pulang, aku belum bikin tugasnya." Bisik Sakura, berusaha bangun, walau itu tak mudah karena badan Sasuke yang menghalanginya.

Sasuke mengerti, ia beranjak dari posisinya, kemudian membantu gadis itu berdiri. Dikecupnya kening Sakura, kemudian menggenggam tangannya, membawanya pulang dari bukit itu.

.

.

.

Cinta itu tidak Buta

Cinta itu tak buta,

Karena sejak awal, cinta tak punya mata tuk melihat...

Cinta itu tak tuli,

Karena sejak awal, cinta tak punya telinga tuk mendengar...

Cinta itu tak bisu,

Karena sejak awal, cinta tak punya mulut tuk bicara...

Mengapa orang-orang menyalahkan cinta?

Cinta itu tak pernah membutakan siapapun,

Egolah yang membutakan mereka...

Cinta tak bersalah, karena cinta itu abstrak

Murni, tulus, dan transparan

Cinta tak dapat dipandang dengan mata

Namun dapat dilihat dengan hati

Tak dapat disentuh dengan jari,

Namun dapat digenggam dengan jiwa

Cinta itu kuat dan tegar,

Tak dapat ditaklukan dengan gelombang badai sekalipun

Cinta selalu ada di setiap hati manusia,

Karena dengan cinta, kita dapat melihat, merasakan, mendengar, dan menyentuh

'Indahnya Dunia'.

—Puisi dari Haruno Sakura, 2-2—

.

.

.

Hidup bagai Bintang

Hidup ini bagaikan bintang yang bertaburan

Dengan langit yang menjadi latar kehidupan

Kita bersinar, tulus, lembut dan tegar

Dengan sinar yang terang dan redup

Dengan berbagai perbedaan warna

Yang menghiasi langit temaram

Jikalau engkau bersinar redup,

Janganlah kau berkecil hati

Jikalau engkau bersinar terang

Janganlah kau menyombong diri

Kita berbeda, kawan

Berbeda, namun saling terjalin

Membentuk sebuah rasi yang menyinari langit

Bersama memberikan cahaya bagi mereka yang membutuhkan

—Puisi dari Uchiha Sasuke, 2-2—

FIN

.

~EPILOG~

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

"Kenapa kita harus bertukar puisi sih, Sasuke?" protes seorang gadis di ruang kelas yang masih sepi. Mereka duduk berdampingan di kursi paling depan, dengan dua buah buku tulis di meja mereka.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab sekedarnya.

"Jawab dong!" kata gadis itu setengah membentak.

"Aku..." Sasuke ragu untuk memberitahu sang gadis. "Tukar saja kenapa sih, Sakura?"

Sakura membaca cermat puisi Sasuke. Yah... nggak jelek-jelek amat sih... namanya juga juara umum, pengetahuan Sasuke—baik di bidang yang ia sukai, sains, ataupun bidang yang katanya ia benci seperti sastra—tetap saja masih lebih baik dibanding Sakura.

"Karena puisimu tentang cinta, dan kesannya terlalu feminin?" tembak Sakura langsung. Hell, yang benar saja, sejak kapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke membuat puisi yang penuh dengan kata-kata tentang cinta? Ah, Sakura jadi ingat cara Sasuke menembaknya yang jauh dari kata romantis.

"Hn." Sasuke memalingkan wajah, dan Sakura bersumpah ia melihat semburat kemerahan tipis di wajah pacarnya itu.

Sakura tertawa geli. "Habis... siapa suruh kamu buat puisi kayak gitu? Dan oh, 'cinta buta' itu cuman ungkapan, Sasuke... jangan masukin logika 'cinta nggak punya mata' kayak gini dong..."

"Kamu tau aku nggak punya minat di bidang sastra, Sakura. Ini saja aku dikasih ide sama Itachi."

Sakura masih tertawa. "Iya deh. Sini, kita ganti nama. Tapi kalo nilaiku nanti lebih besar, jangan protes ya!"

**End of Flashback**

**.**

**.**

A/N: Fuhh... akhirnya selesai ni fic... Kali ini aku pake gaya bahasa yg ringan, entah berhasil atau gagal... Alasan Sakura 'kenapa aku suka bintang', itu murni punya ku(copas dari **diary**-ku!), dan memang itu alasanku kenapa aku lebih suka bintang daripada benda langit yg lain. Dan puisi abal itu aku tulis pas aku UN IPA, hahaha... kurang kerjaan bgt! Itu murni pendapatku sendiri ttg cinta, so, jgn di flame!

Aku sempet bingung ttg rasi, aku baca di wiki, rasi bulan juli itu Hercules, tapi pas tanabata (7 Juli), katanya bintang Altair sama Vega itu berdekatan, so bingung deh. Jadi aku gabung keduanya, (kebetulan rasi Hercules berbatasan sama rasi Lyra n Aquila, n aku juga gak terlalu ngerti sama rasi, ada yg mau kasih tau?).

Thanks kalau ada readers atau author senior yg mau review fic anehku ini. Aku akan ngerasa dihargain dan akan ngehargain kalian yg udah review. Aku newbie, dan aku masih perlu bantuan kalian.

Review, please?


End file.
